sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Aviaz
Description Aviaz is the son of Aarûn, a family connection that is nearly impossible to miss. Aviaz is very little like his mother and has a great deal in common with his father. Aviaz is in many ways exactly like Aarûn in regards to belief and shared viewpoints; however Aviaz tends to be more forgiving and lenient than his father. When Aviaz chooses to manifest in physical form, it is as a golden haired young man. He dresses in light clothing and occasionally armor, and always has with him a spear forged from the light of the sun. Aviaz was given the responsibility of bringing in the dawn each morning to herald the arrival of the sun. Aviaz is intrepid and courageous, but knows when rules and order are called for. He is frequently worshipped by wealthy nobles who seek a positive example in their lives. Relationships Aviaz looks up to his father a great deal. While he is somewhat different from Aarûn, he is a shining example of all of the good to be found in his father’s beliefs. Aviaz loves his mother a great deal, but they don’t always see eye to eye. Aviaz sees the constant need to protect his sister Zaria, particularly since their brother Solon was maimed by Onûs. Aviaz and Tallis enjoy a strong friendship, and many of their exploits revolve around making trouble for Onûs and his followers. Aviaz hates Onûs nearly as much as his father does. While Melantha hates Aviaz for his refusal of her affections some time ago, Aviaz is barely even aware that Melantha exists. Aviaz simply views himself as being too preoccupied to meddle with trifles such as romantic entanglement. Dogma Awake each morning to see the sun rise. Breathe in deeply with each day you rise from your slumber, and be thankful to be alive. Life is a precious gift, and there are always those who are less fortunate than you. Be strong and resolute in the face of adversity, for only through courage and honor will you prevail against the trials and tribulations set before you. Embrace your family, for they are the only one you will have in this life. Should war find you, do not shy away from it, but prepare yourself for the conflict. Be stalwart and strong and let the enemies of the Light know that they should tremble in fear before the warriors of the Sun. Clergy & Temples More often than some of the other churches, Clergy of Aviaz come from a variety of backgrounds. However, nearly all of them are quite young. Aviaz is a deity who appeals to the young because of his activism, energy and courage. Many of his followers are zealous young adventurers, or simply young nobles who desire adventure. However, Aviaz has an equally large following among the children of farmers, merchants, travelers and bards. Artists are commonly drawn to worship of Aviaz, and as such many of the clergy of Aviaz are artists or performers of some kind. However, like his father, Aviaz’s chief duty is the protection of the world against Onûs and his minions. Category:Ilith'ari Lore Category:Ilith'ari Category:Divine Lore